


Lessons in Half-Ghoul Care

by CheesyNinjy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also lots of sweetness, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, I love Baneki so much wtf.., M/M, Something out of a porno honestly, do ghouls get sore throats... I don't even kNOW, just pretend they dont, lots of friendly banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinjy/pseuds/CheesyNinjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gets a sore throat, almost unknown to ghouls, and Banjou asks how he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Half-Ghoul Care

**Author's Note:**

> "gotta sore throat?" "yeah lemme suck yer dick" "o ok" 
> 
> unbeta'd so there are probably mistakes.. ENJOY!

Coffee was possibly not the best thing for a sore throat, but there were only a few options the frosted haired half-ghoul could've taken. He was growing tired of the taste of water that he had constantly downed since the morning, and he knew home remedies using daikon, negi, or ginger wouldn't help unless he suddenly enjoyed puking.

Defeated soft sighs and roasted coffee beans seemed like a good option. The process of coffee making always seemed to ease his mind somehow, even getting him to smile, always briefly getting thoughts clouded with his time working at Anteiku and even before that when he and Hide visited there frequently.

Finally pouring himself a cup, he had perked hearing the door to the apartment open. He didn't pause his movements when glancing over to see three members of his group step through the door. If his smile wasn't big enough before, it sure was now.

"Ah, Banjou-san--" Kaneki attempted to call, but cracked mid-way into a hoarse murmur.

The man with the interesting swirled beard walked in first before the other two gas mask ghouls, looking over at the sick half-ghoul while waving a plastic grocery bag in one of his hands. "Hey, Kaneki! Sorry it took us awhile, I went to the store to get some stuff for Hinami and stopped by that bar you sometimes go to."

"We had to come along since he couldn't read the note she gave him." Sante pointed out patting Banjou's shoulder, who was shooting him an annoyed frown as he walked by.

"Hey...!"

"We also didn't want Banjou-san getting his ass kicked either on the way there or back." Ichimi snickered walking by as well. Banjou's face burned with embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up!"

Kaneki couldn't help but grin and softly laugh, almost coughing, while continuing to make his coffee, his eyes now glued to the cup in front of him. "Be nice to Banjou-san you two... Where is Jiro-san and Hinami-chan?"

Banjou tossed his jacket on the couch and stretched his arms out in front of him with a satisfied sigh, "I think Jiro went to take Hina-chan somewhere. I told them it was probably too dangerous to do that but..."

"It's fine as long as Jiro-san is with her." The half-ghoul leader responded simply, grabbing one of the few spoons they had and stirred the black coffee absentmindedly after dropping one of his 'special' sugar cubes into it. "It's no good for Hinami-chan to be stuck in here all the time."

Lumbering over to Kaneki in the kitchen, Banjou placed a hand on his shoulder as his head leaned over his other to check out the sweet bitter smell of brew he was making.

"Tsukiyama-san called earlier apparently. I was asleep so don't be surprised if he shows up uninvited for something." Kaneki seemingly interrupted Banjou who had his mouth open to comment jokingly on not being offered any. He was left with a frown instead, but nodded showing he understood.

Suddenly squeezing gently at Kaneki's shoulder, Banjou mumbled, "You sound kinda sick."

That comment almost embarrassed Kaneki, laughing nervously as he finished his coffee and placed the hot water down to rub at his throat. "It seems my human side can still catch a few bugs." He replied lightly.

"Is that right? How about calling Tsukiyama back and telling him to not come by tonight since you're already feeling sick, after all that's all he's good at doing." Banjou grumbled on his shoulder, chuckling when that got another laugh out of him.

Kaneki picked up his mug, turned his face to Banjou's, and kissed the side of the larger ghoul's face; pressing his face lightly against his cheek in a tender motion before casually moving away from him. "I'll leave that to you." he teased, strolling out of the kitchen and heading back upstairs to his room.

Rubbing his cheek bashfully, Banjou went over to the couch again and plopped down in an empty spot. Ichimi and Sante had already removed their masks, and appeared to be staring questioningly at him; it was making him a bit nervous.

"...What?"

Ichimi snickered and attempted to open what seemed to be a wine bottle filled with blood from one of the black bags they brought in. "Heh, 'what', he says."

Scowling, Banjou crossed his arms in slight annoyance. "What?!"

"How long have you and Kaneki-san been like that?" Sante finally answered with his own question, holding up one of the wine glasses at the table and holding it up to Ichimi once seeing he managed to get the bottle open.

Banjou blinked and actually seemed to question it himself, scratching the side of his cheek with his index. He grabbed his own glass and waited to be served as well. "Huh... A couple of months? Maybe more? Either way it's been awhile." He didn't seem to think too much on it. "Could've sworn I said something..."

"Nope. Though to be fair it was pretty obvious before, but we were waiting for you to say something first." Sante said along with a swift movement snatching Banjou's glass out of his hand right when Ichimi finished pouring into it. "So, hanafuda tonight? Is it going to be just the three of us or is Kaneki-san joining too?"

Letting out a sad sigh, Banjou more or less didn't notice his drink being taken or was too caught up in his own worry. He rested the side of his face against his propped up hand. "He seems to be sick. I don't think he's coming down tonight."

"What's wrong with him?"

"No clue. His voice sounds all weird. Like something is stuck in it?" Banjou replied lowering his head a bit while rubbing the back of his neck, the discontentment showing on his face. "Hope he'll be alright..."

Sante sipped from the glass he took from Banjou earlier with a soft laugh. "You worry too much, Banjou-san! I doubt he's dying."

"Wait, I heard about this about humans!" Ichimi butted in, slapping his hand on his thigh excitedly. "It's like a sore throat, right? It's said that when humans get that... they drink another human's cum."

Sante nearly spat out the blood that was being poured into his mouth at that moment, trying to drink it down to release the cackle that was building up. Banjou was far from amused and closest to being flustered, cheeks burning from the thought.

"T-That's not only not true but it's also stupid! Where the hell did you hear that from?!" The swirly-bearded ghoul exclaimed, the last few words a little quieter when realizing he was being too loud.

Ichimi laughed along with Sante, waving his hand in front of his face trying to calm himself down. "No, no! It's true! Ask Kaneki-san himself, I bet he'll agree! Right, Sante?"

Miffed, Banjou snatched back his wine glass from Sante and glared not only for messing with him but also taking his drink, and finishing it nonetheless. Taking in the single drop of blood that was left in the glass and placing the glass down, he stood up with a deep huff. "Fine, I'll prove it to you two that you're just spouting bullshit. Again!"

The two waved him off while setting up their hanafuda game, still snickering to themselves as Banjou headed upstairs with a few curses and grumbles under his breath.

* * *

Still contemplating how coffee still wasn't the best idea. The half-ghoul felt like he was looking into his cup forever, the almost black swirls of the brew swirling around kept his mind busy and calm for quite some time. It felt too long to have felt that sort of stillness. Kaneki broke out his daze when he heard a knock at the door. It was a soft knock, if Hinami wasn't around he would have mistaken it for her, so it had to be one other person. When he attempted to open his mouth to allow access, all that came out was a hard cough.

"Uh, Kaneki? You alright?"

Aah his suspicion was correct, it was Banjou. "I'm fine. Come in." he spoke gently.

The door creaked open as the lumbering man stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind him. Odd... is his face a little redder than usual? "You feelin' alright? I mean... Can I get you anything? Damn I'm not even sure how to do this, it's so rare for ghouls to get sick like this." he admitted, doing his usual rub at the neck when he was nervous or bashful.

Kaneki offered him a smile, "It's just a sore throat, Banjou-san. It's just annoying, not tampering my ability to do anything. I'll just selfishly enjoy some rest... along with your company."

Banjou chuckled shyly, stepping forward until he standing in front of Kaneki who sat on the edge of the bed. "Well that's good to hear. Anyways, I came up to prove those troublemakers downstairs wrong."

"Not to just talk to me?"

"E-Er... I thought you would want to go back to sleep soon so I was goin' to make this quick..."

"I'm only kidding, Banjou-san. Continue."

Scratching his head, Banjou ducked his head down with this new form of self-consciousness. "Look, I know it's not true and all but they kept saying that humans... ya know, do stuff... when they have sore throats."

Kaneki raised his brow while bringing the cup of coffee finally to his lips, taking a few sips. "Specifically..?"

"Damnit... This is embarrassing." Banjou groaned looking away and wagged his hand in front of his face, "Drinking... cum or whatever?"

The white-haired ghoul blinked and couldn't help but bring out a coarse laugh to the point he started to cough again. Of course humans didn't do that, it was just a myth... Or an excuse for other things. "Is that all?"

"Yep." Banjou quickly answered, his face even redder than before he walked in.

"Hmm..." Kaneki started to conjure up an mischievous idea. Smiling softly, he sat his coffee cup down on the dresser beside the headboard. "Sometimes we like to try."

The larger ghoul regained enough courage to look back at him, disbelief plastered on his face. "... Are you kidding?"

"For the most part. Whether it's true or not, humans tend to still do it out of 'curiosity'." Kaneki pointed out, staring at the cup he had put down. When a moment passed, he looked up at Banjou with a suggestive glint. "Why? Are you also curious?"

Feeling a knot form in Banjou's throat from the offer, he swallowed hard as if trying to figure out what would be the right thing to say. His fingers twiddled with each other as he exhaled deeply; then letting out a flustered sigh. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't, huh?"

Hand clutching onto a bundle of his shirt, Banjou felt himself be pulled down by Kaneki's superior strength and bent to be at his height. Feeling Kaneki's lips brush against his own, he gulped audibly when watching the usual calm composure on his face had turned into a wide, excited smile.

"I can't say that I'm not curious too."

Kaneki brought their lips together into a soft, compassionate kiss. When he felt Banjou's large hands touch his forearms, he deepened it ever so carefully until their mouths gaped open against each other. It was almost strange how the clumsy reactions Banjou gave made Kaneki the most elated; it was fun to experiment.

The ivory-haired young man untangled his fingers from Banjou's shirt and slid the same hand down the soft fabric over his broad chest and even further down below. Kaneki kept Banjou's attention focused on their kisses, tongues sliding and licking smoothly against each other. Kaneki couldn't help but grin between their kiss when hearing a certain pleased tone release from the larger ghoul's mouth. The hand that went on a journey down Banjou's body stopped at his belt buckle, and was soon accompanied by his other hand to help undo the pesky leather strap; unable help himself to a pause mid-way just to cup and knead the growing bulge.

It was almost always _too_ easy for Kaneki to get Banjou hard, all he'd need were some hard kisses and the right touch; the half-ghoul provided that and more. Getting Banjou's belt loose and pants along with boxers pulled down his waist, Kaneki halfway released a content sigh before quickly sitting up on his knees to grant Banjou a hard kiss right when his fingers ran thoughtfully against the exposed, rigid member.

Banjou jerked from the touch and nearly hissed against Kaneki's lips, pulling from the kiss briefly to rest his face against Kaneki's cheek with a warm pant. Kaneki didn't need to hear words to know that his hands were freezing, they almost always were. He murmured a soft apology along with a sincere peck at Banjou's jaw before moving his hand down to clutch at his balls, rolling his hand around them as he continued giving kisses to the larger ghoul's cheeks before their lips met again.

Kaneki would hear a couple of easy sighs on his lips as they kissed, the half-ghoul almost smirking when nipping at Banjou's bottom lip and feeling him part his lips after feeling the gesture. Bringing his hand back up to Banjou's shaft, Kaneki started to jerk his member, happy to see Banjou easing up on his not-so-cold-as-before touch, all the while the bearded ghoul had no idea what to do with his hands. Kaneki would feel a small fire start in his heart when hearing the stout man moan shakingly into his mouth, their tongues once again easing against each other through their slow but heated kisses.

When he assumed Banjou was ready and hard enough, Kaneki gradually pulled from the kiss and moved to kiss down his jaw, neck, then pulling from the kisses all together to lay on his stomach on the bed. He began to plant lazy kisses on the head, his tongue lolling out when tasting the bit of precum leaking from the tip. The white-haired ghoul perked his eyes up when hearing Banjou let out a nervous groan.

"Banjou-san, it's okay. Relax for me..."

Banjou breathed in then let out a quivering breath out, one of his large hands moving to lovingly stroke at the back of Kaneki's head, smiling at the soft feel of his hair. "S-Sorry... I'm fine. Damn, you're so forward sometimes I can barely keep up."

Kaneki rolled his eyes chuckling softly and ignoring the tickling feeling in his throat as he did. He looked back down at the dick in front of him and kept the shaft in his grip while boldly licking around the head with a small, cheeky smirk. "I'll have to add that to your training list then."

After that pleasurable gesture, Banjou shut up. Well, for the most part. As Kaneki licked around tip for a good while, his lips parted more to take the head into his warm mouth. All the sounds he could make and comprehend at the time were the pleased moans and pants escaping his lips, his fingers twitching around white, silky hair.

Kaneki would never admit it verbally, but he loved the taste and feel of a blowjob; how his tongue would press against the bottom of the cock as he bobbed his head to gather some friction for the other, sucking on it in hopes to gather more taste of precum, the entire experience would make him drool around his cock... Maybe it was just Banjou's dick in particular that he enjoyed.

Jerking the base of Banjou's now twitching arousal, Kaneki made sure to suck and bob his head at a good pace, knowing when and what was too much for Banjou to handle. Shivers would be sent up Kaneki's spine when hearing the larger ghoul let out hitched breaths and trembling moans. It felt good on it's own to bring Banjou such pleasure, unable to stop himself from letting out a muffled mewl around his dick that sent a vibration up the shaft that made Banjou shudder from the feeling and jerk his hips forward instinctively. The fingers that were carefully brushing over Kaneki's hair now gripped and trembled.

Banjou was getting close, Kaneki could tell with how frequent his panting was becoming and his hips thrusting into his mouth on their own. The half-ghoul looked up to watch him grit his teeth then mutter a harsh curse when Kaneki gave a particularly hard suck to the member, wanting to watch exactly for that reaction.

When Kaneki gave another earnest suck, drool dripping from his chin in the process, Banjou let out a sharp gasp, legs shaking as if they were about to give out, clutching the back of the shorter ghoul's head. "K-Kaneki... I'm gonna--" his voice cracked into a whine, unable to finish his warning. Kaneki hummed a reply around his dick; he already knew. He pumped the shaft of the twitching arousal faster along with his head bobbing around what he could fit in his mouth, mentally noting how nice it felt to have their tongue glide against the bottom of the dick. Helpless against Kaneki's actions, Banjou clutched a good clump of his snowy hair and pushed his hips forward as he came; spurts of cum making their way down Kaneki's throat, who happily drank it down without a second thought.

After a few moments, Kaneki casually removed his hand and lips from Banjou's softening dick, licking his lips of the drool and swallowing whatever liquids was left in his mouth. He sat up on his knees and pulled a panting Banjou down so he could sit by him on the bed, quietly leaving sweet kisses to his and cheek before the kisses finally made their way to his lips. Banjou didn't flinch from the kisses, even after what Kaneki had done. A little of his own cum wasn't going to kill him.

Wiping a bit of drool still on the half-ghoul's chin with his thumb, Banjou moved from the kiss to rest his forehead against his with a sigh. "So... Did that work at all?" he joked in his post-orgasm daze, snickering when Kaneki let out a scoff then a soft laugh of his own.

"Of course not. Though I won't deny I had fun." Kaneki lulled laying back, patting the spot next to him and smiling when Banjou took the hint, watching the ghoul lay next him. "Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep again..." his voice drifted as he spoke, sighing contently feeling Banjou's hand caress his cheek.

"I wasn't gonna just hop off and leave after that." Banjou pointed out, pinching Kaneki's cheek teasingly, "I guess a nap for the both of us wouldn't hurt, huh?"

* * *

Downstairs, Ichimi and Sante had already finished setting up their game of hanafuda and decided to play on their own. Sante's cheeks puffed up, seemingly annoyed, as he reached for the bottle of blood wine and pouring himself another glass.

"Wasn't Banjou-san suppose to play with us too?" Sante complained with grumble.

Ichimi kicked his feet up on the table with a smirk. "Yeah, well, it's partly our fault for sending him up there. After about ten minutes you know he's not coming back down."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
